Do I Dream? I'm Awake
by Johanna Beckett
Summary: Kate Beckett receives and unexpected visiter in the middle of the night.


Kate hadn't been sleeping very well lately, so it was no shock when she rolled over in her bed and saw that it was just 3:30 am. She was physically exhausted and emotionally drained; yet her brain was running a marathon of thoughts. Sleep was impossible, and since lying there wasn't doing her any good, she decided to make herself a cup of coffee. Yeah, coffee would help her clear her mind.

She made a cup of her favorite blend, ravishing in that first sip. It's the feeling she gets from that first taste that makes the coffee addiction grow stronger. Nothing feels better than the warmth of a caffeinated beverage spreading slowly throughout her body.

Kate was finally at peace when a frantic knocking at the door brought her back to reality. She grabbed her gun and cautiously made her way towards the door, cursing under her breath at the fact that she still hadn't installed a peephole.

_Beckett, open the door. It's me!_

Kate recognized Castle's voice immediately. She put her gun down and opened the door.

Before she had the chance to speak, however, she felt the warmth of his large hands on either side of her face, gently, but swiftly pulling her forward so that he could kiss her forehead.

_I'm so glad to see you_ he whispered pulling back so that he could look at her.

They stood in silence for a moment. Kate was too stunned to move; the feeling of his right hand on her cheek was paralyzing. After what could have been 10 seconds or ten minutes, Castle broke the silence.

_Is that coffee I smell? _In an instant he snapped from serious to playful.

Much to Kate's chagrin, Castle invited himself into her apartment, immediately heading towards the kitchen area. He reached for a coffee mug, but was halted by the detective's firm grasp on both of his wrists.

_Castle! What are you doin' here? _Her question was serious, and it annoyed her that he was playing around.

_I couldn't sleep. _He said simply.

He didn't want to tell her that what brought him there was a nightmare where a cold, dead Katherine Beckett lay motionless in his arms. She didn't need to know that he just wanted to see her face, touch her hair, and hear her voice.

_Neither could I, but you don't see me showing up at people's apartments in the middle of the- _

The way he was looking at her made her breathless. She lost her train of though completely, losing herself in his gaze. The emotion in his blue eyes was overwhelming.

Castle couldn't stand it. The way her hair cascaded over her shoulders and fell in her face, her soft pink lips, the heat of her hands holding his wrists, it was all just too much. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth just once, like a test.

Kate pulled back immediately, giving him a questioning look. She allowed her gaze to flicker back to his lips, and desire burned inside her. She let go of him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

This time the kiss was fierce and passionate. His tongue battled with hers as he lifted her onto the counter. She broke the seal of their mouths tracing his jaw line with her lips. He kissed her neck as she nibbled his ear.

His hands snuck under the hem of her shirt, and Kate shivered at his touch.

_It's ok_ she whispered.

Castle didn't need further encouragement. He lifted her shirt over her head exposing the skin he'd only dreamt about seeing and touching. Obviously she didn't sleep in a bra, something he was definitely not going to complain about. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he lifted her. Their mouths ferociously battled with one another as he carried her to the couch.

Now that he had her half naked, it was her turn to play. She unbuttoned his shirt one by one slowly trailing the newly exposed skin with soft kisses. When she finished, Kate sat back up and slid his shirt down his massive arms, tossing it across the room.

Castle nipped at her collarbone as her fingers found their way to the top of his jeans, where she lingered before undoing his belt and sliding down the zipper.

_Pants. Off. _She hissed.

He obeyed, slinking his jeans off and tossing them to the side.

_Your turn_ He growled into her neck as he slid her yoga pants down passed her ankles. It was obvious he'd done this before.

He pulled back and looked at her. She was _beautiful_. With his finger, he traced her scar, never losing eye contact.

_Are you sure you're ready for this? I can stop if you want me to. _There was true concern for her in his voice.

_No, I'm ready._

She pushed him up so that they were no longer horizontal on the couch.

_Take me to the bedroom._


End file.
